


Тот, кто с ним: Андерс и Митчелл.

by Lalayt



Series: Тот, кто с ним. [2]
Category: Being Human (UK), The Almighty Johnsons
Genre: Angst, M/M, PWP, Romance, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 20:57:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8117305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lalayt/pseuds/Lalayt
Summary: Хотя в тихом шепоте ясно слышится «люблю», Андерс не слишком-то в это верит.Иллюстрации-коллажи выполнены DeeS.





	

**Андерс**

Андерс ведет ладонью по крепкому бедру и до боли закусывает губу. Темные волоски щекочут подушечки пальцев, слышен негромкий стон, но это не та реакция, которой он ждет, которой так желает. Он привычно давит отчаяние и продолжает, обводит выступающую тазовую косточку, наклоняется и целует, чувствуя, как тело под ним вздрагивает. Это недовольство, он уже умеет его отличать, в конце концов, для этого у него были годы.  
  
Выдохи, стоны, гримасы, дрожь сильного тела — и ни капли довольства им, Андерсом. А ведь он всегда так старается, он так отчаянно стремится изучить каждую точку, приносящую удовольствие тому, кто с ним. Он просто знал, что должен! Но чувствовал, что так и не получилось. Даже когда ощущал влажное тепло глубоко в себе, видел только нахмуренные темные брови, дрожащие от неудовлетворенности закушенные губы, слышал сдавленные стоны, в каждом звуке которых слышалось разочарование. И как так получалось, почему — он не знал. Просто всякий раз лаская, нежа тонкое, но сильное тело, чувствовал, что терпит поражение в этой бесконечной схватке и помочь ему не может никто, даже Браги.  
  
«Ну почему?»  
  
Вопрос был лишним, и Андерс привычно выбросил его из головы, сосредоточившись на широкой груди. Сплошным удовольствием было гладить бледную кожу, целовать, кусать и вылизывать твердые соски. Так приятно чувствовать их языком, губами, осторожно оттягивать зубами нежную плоть, чуть сильнее, чем надо сжимая зубы. А потом переходить к бокам, покрывая поцелуями ребра, касаясь языком каждой родинки. Их много, целая россыпь и Андерс всякий раз так старается, точно пытается стереть языком каждую. И в ответ слышит задыхающийся смех и прекращает, вспоминая, что тот, кто с ним, не любит щекотки, утыкается лицом в мягкий живот и старательно дышит, смаргивая навернувшиеся на глаза слезы.  
  
Надо продолжать, и Андерс не может сдержаться, гладит себя, стонет и тяжело дышит от прошивающего тело удовольствия, но получить его себе не позволяет, слишком рано. И все же почти срывается и тяжело, и глубоко, со стонами, дышит. Терпеть уже нет сил и вот теперь он торопится, начинает нетерпеливо покрывать поцелуями все, что видит перед собой — живот, бедра, колени, голени. Ему удобно между широко разведенных коленей, дотянуться можно куда угодно и приласкать можно так, как нравится, как он знает, запомнил за все эти годы. Жаль только одобрения ему не дождаться.  
  
Андерс уже не может и не медлит, не дразнит, берет член, который все это время обходил своим вниманием, сразу на всю длину, пропускает глубже, чувствуя, как сокращается небо, привычно не обращает на это внимания и слегка сглатывает, и тут же выпускает член изо рта, не обращая внимания на протесты. Это лишь для смазки. Кончить себе в рот он позволит в другой раз. Или сегодня? Он колеблется, ему слишком нравится обхватывать твердую плоть губами, сосать, дразнить самым кончиком языка головку, и потом чувствовать, как член пульсирует, выбрасывая терпкое семя, как оно заполняет рот и медленно, наслаждаясь каждой каплей, глотать. Андерс колеблется, облизывает губы, но потом мотает головой и выпрямляется. Это подождет. Сегодня ему хочется совсем другого.  
  
Темные глаза, в которые он, не отрываясь, смотрит, сужаются и темнеют еще сильнее, когда Андерс перебрасывает ногу через крепкие бедра с наливающимися отметинами поцелуев, и седлает их. Он смотрит в ответ жадно, как всегда пытаясь понять, что именно видит в раздражающе спокойном взгляде и, как всегда сдается, опуская голову, кусает губы. Он так устал, что едва не падает, пытаясь встать на колени и почти удивляется, когда сильные руки сжимаются на его боках, поддерживая. «Синяки останутся», — зачем-то думает Андерс. Но это ерунда, он сам знает, малое наказание за то, что он плохо старался и снова ничего не сумел понять.  
  
Руки его поддерживают, помогают принять в себя длинный член, и даже потом не отпускают, гладят — ягодицы, живот, ноги — помогают привыкнуть. Андерс теряется в ощущениях, в ласке, задыхается. Он начинает сопротивляться, лишь когда его тянут вниз, укладывают на широкую грудь. Он хотел не так! Это…  
  
Тихий шепот на ухо делает с ним что-то странное, из тела, кажется, вынули все кости и Андерс больше не дергается, послушно подается вперед, ложится, прижимаясь к мокрому от пота плечу и даже позволяет себе закрыть на миг глаза, усмехается. Он давно понял, что чувствовали все те, кого Браги укладывал к нему в постель и давно знает, что с ним самим так говорят не для того, чтобы обидеть. И все же.  
  
Первый же толчок приходится, как кажется Андерсу, в самое сердце. Он ерзает, дрожит и хнычет, но его держат крепко-крепко и шепот все льется в ухо — если бы он еще мог разобрать хоть слово. Андерс замолкает, замирает, и лишь выдыхает сквозь зубы стоны, чувствуя внутри себя движение. То нарастающее, то затихающее, оно похоже на катание на лодке, и Андерс мечтает лишь о том, чтобы оно длилось вечно, это мягкое укачивание. Конечно, это невозможно, он и так не понимает, как они оба еще держатся, но мечтает. Потому что пока это длится, ему не надо ни о чем думать.  
  
Яркое удовольствие пронзает его поясницу неожиданно. Настолько, что Андерс дергается резко и точно бы соскочил с члена, но тот очень глубоко внутри. Андерс жмурится, распахивает в безмолвном крике рот и кончает долго, а потом растекается по телу под собой, не в силах даже поднять головы. Он не сопротивляется, когда его переворачивают на спину, закидывают ноги на плечи и берут так сильно и жадно, что он может только стонать и цепляться за подушку. Он не сопротивляется и короткому, болезненному укусу. В конце концов, это все давно привычно.  
  
Андерс приходит себя, когда тот, кто лежит рядом, уже спит. Садится, чувствуя в себе влагу и тепло, и невольно сжимается, не желая терять ни капли. Это смешно, ведь будет еще, ведь в этом он отказа не знает никогда. И все же.  
  
Он тесно прижимается к теплому боку, крепко обнимает, закрывает глаза. Сегодня снова ничего не удалось, да, наверное, и никогда не удастся, хотя в тихом шепоте ясно слышится «люблю», Андерс не слишком-то в это верит, глядя в темные глаза. Не верит, но знает, что обязательно будет пытаться снова.  


 

**Митчелл**

 

Митчелл так и не разобрался до конца, почему выбрал именно Андерса. Конечно, тот был красив, забавно пытался очаровать его, а выпив, то и дело облизывал губы, так что Митчелл не мог отвести глаз, но всего этого было достаточно разве что для одноразового перепиха. Почему он оставил Андерса себе, Митчелл не знал. Тот был едким, часто жестоким и, несмотря на то, что они были, вроде как, вместе, не переставал волочиться за каждой юбкой. Да и не только юбкой.

Митчелл злился на Андерса за это, и на самого себя за то, что ревнует. Он, бессмертный вампир, ревнует какого-то человека, которого может выпить одним глотком. Часто он думал, наверное, так и стоит сделать и закончить все. Но потом Андерс улыбался, или обнимал, или, вот как сейчас, прижимался ночью теплым боком, тихо сопя, и эти мысли проходили. В конце концов, лишнего Андерс себе не позволял, будто чувствовал, когда стоит остановиться. Митчелл только надеялся, что чутье не подведет его и дальше. Было бы глупо вот так потерять такого хорошего любовника.

Митчелл прикрыл глаза, слушая спокойное дыхание Андерса, и улыбнулся, вспоминая, каким страстным тот был сегодня, как отдавался, буквально пришпилив его к постели и не давая двигаться. Ему нравились такие ласки. Может еще и поэтому он не в силах отказаться от Андерса? Уже очень давно никто не был с ним так нежен по своей воле. Вампирские чары сильны и Митчелл знал, что может заполучить в постель любого человека в городе, но годы, когда он упивался своей властью прошли. Чем дольше он жил, тем сильнее хотелось, чтобы кто-то был рядом просто так и улыбался ему не из-за марева колдовства, а по собственному желанию. Как Андерс.

Митчелл вспомнил, как любовник медленно раскачивался на его бедрах, как стонал и закрывал глаза от удовольствия, негромко выругался, ощутив, как у него снова начинает вставать. Нет, Андерса он и так сегодня замучил, надо дать ему отдохнуть и выспаться. К тому же, кажется, тот что-то говорил о какой-то встрече завтра, то есть, уже сегодня, и будет недоволен, если ее снова придется отложить. Прикусив губу, Митчелл уставился в потолок, изо всех сил отгоняя мысли о расслабленном, теплом теле под боком. И надо-то всего лишь повернуться, провести ладонью по пояснице, а дальше Андерс все сделает сам. Чуть поведет задом, отставляя его, разрешая, и Митчеллу останется только войти во влажное, растянутое отверстие. Сколько раз такое уже бывало, что он брал Андерса во сне и тот наутро совсем не протестовал.

Митчелл еще немного подумал над такой приятной перспективой, но все же, вздохнув, решил отложить ее на другой раз. Андерс и правда устал. К тому же он весь вечер был точно сам не свой, смотрел странно, так что Митчелл начал нервничать и под конец сам уже не знал, чего хочет — спросить, в чем дело, хотя никогда этого не делал, считая свое вмешательство ненужным, или наложить на любовника чары, немного, совсем капельку. Просто чтобы больше не пришлось выносить его странный взгляд. Он даже почти ждал, что Андерс откажет ему в сексе, но тот, видно, решил не лишать себя удовольствия.

Митчелл снова некстати вспомнил, как стонал Андерс, когда он перевернул его на спину и взял сильно, и, не удержавшись, погладил себя. Но заниматься самоудовлетворением, когда рядом лежит любовник, всегда казалось Митчеллу глупостью, так что он тут же убрал руку, повернулся было на бок, вздрогнул, когда его ягодицы коснулись ягодиц Андерса, невольно отдернулся и выругался. Странное напряжение, причины которого он так и не мог понять, снова навалилось на него.

— А ты спишь, — укоризненно прошептал он, прислушиваясь, не разбудил ли Андерса. Но все было тихо. — И почему я только тебя выбрал?

Задавать этот вопрос Митчелл мог сколько угодно, ответа на него все равно не было.

Он еще долго лежал, глядя, как за окном сначала сереет, а потом и розовеет небо, и слушая спокойное дыхание Андерса. Странный был бы человек даже без Браги. Хотя, скорее всего, без Браги, да еще и встретив Митчелла, он долго бы не протянул. Слишком вкусная кровь — пряная, густая, сытная, даже когда Андерс выпьет. Митчелл долго, даже после того, как они, вроде как начали жить вместе, думал, как здорово было бы выпить ее всю сразу, до самого донышка, а потом как-то раз, кусая Андерса в шею, жадно глотая, почти захлебываясь ею, понял, что дело не в крови. Этот вкус, от которого Митчелл просто дуреет, которым никак не может насытиться, и, наверное, не насытится никогда — это сам Андерс. Он тогда почти выполнил свое желание и помнил, как рычал и плакал, баюкая на руках бледного любовника. И как был счастлив, когда тот все же открыл глаза.

Митчелл коснулся пальцами своих губ, точно ожидая, что на них еще остался тонкий слой крови, но, конечно же, ничего не было. Голод, как обычно, заворочался где-то глубоко в животе, сразу за солнечным сплетением, но Митчелл привычно загнал его еще глубже, и, наконец, закрыл глаза. Андерс рядом чуть пошевелился, повернулся и обнял его, прижимаясь грудью к спине, и Митчелл вдруг поймал себя на том, что улыбается совершенно неожиданной мысли. А может, все проще? Может, это не он выбрал Андерса, а Андерс — его?

— Ну и ладно, — пробормотал Митчелл, переплетая теплые пальцы Андерса со своими холодными. — Мне и так нравится.


End file.
